


Перелом

by Norda



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Horses, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Часто мы понимаем, что нам дорог кто-то, лишь его потеряв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перелом

Марк не хотел быть слабаком. Он с детства не привык, чтобы за ним присматривали, помогали, опекали. А приставленный к нему новый раб означал для бывшего центуриона именно это. Всё было не так тяжело, пока рана держала его в доме: варварский раб угодливостью не отличался, глядел угрюмо, появлялся или только по приказу, или для ежедневных обязанностей. Сложнее стало потом, когда рана стала позволять Марку небольшие прогулки. Здесь дядя был непреклонен: либо племянник не удаляется далеко от дома, либо его сопровождает молодой раб. 

Для Марка это звучало как «ты должен быть всегда под присмотром» и до скрежета зубов напоминало о его беспомощности и положении в доме. Эске постоянно находиться рядом с господином тоже было не по нраву. Это было видно во всём его поведении: по тому, как угрюмо он шагал следом, как мялся за спиной, когда Марк присаживался на скамью в парке. Иногда центуриона прорывало, и он рассказывал истории из жизни или из книг. Эска часто бывал единственным слушателем, но каждый раз делал вид, что попытки хозяина наладить более дружеские отношения оставляют его равнодушным.

Отдельной темой для них стали лошади. Эска любил лошадей — он мог часами проводить время рядом с ними: чистить, говорить им что-то на своём языке, холить, и даже просто возиться в конюшне. Там, без лишних глаз, ему было комфортнее. Марк лошадей тоже ценил, и поэтому сам частенько забредал в конюшню. Эска поначалу ощетинивался в его присутствии, но вскоре был вынужден признать, что это самый удобный для всех вариант: Марк перед глазами, как и велит старший Аквила, а он может вдоволь возиться с животными. В хорошую погоду можно было покататься верхом. Но вволю насладиться скачкой не получалось: своему племяннику дядя Аквила выделил самого медлительного мерина и, под угрозой наказания, приказал других лошадей ему не давать. Мерина звали Мелан, он выделялся среди других лошадей широкой полосой на морде, очень флегматичным характером, и тем, что хорошо знал дорогу домой. Марка это коробило — медленная езда его раздражала; зато для Эски было бальзамом на рану — не он один страдал из-за своего положения. К тому же сам он ездил на гораздо более бойком и молодом жеребце.

Так было до тех пор, пока Эску не послали одного на рынок. Обратно на виллу он вернулся не скоро, жутко усталый, потный и злой. День был жарким, дорога — пыльной, ноша — тяжёлой, так что перспектива сопровождать в качестве костыля хозяина не радовала совсем. Но кто спросит раба про его желания? И поэтому для Эски стало приятной неожиданностью то, что ни Марка, ни старшего хозяина на вилле нет — а это означало немного свободного времени.Чудесного времени! 

Слабое беспокойство возникло, когда вернулся старший Аквила, но Марка с ним не было. Беспокойство усилилось, когда в загоне не обнаружилась лошадь Марка, а ведь Эска точно помнил, что выпустил её с утра перед тем как идти на рынок. Тревога нарастала урывками: любимая скамья Марка была пуста, на берегу его тоже не оказалось.

Волновался Эска не зря: вечером гнедой мерин появился со стороны леса. Осёдланный, но без Марка. Сбылось то, чего Эска боялся с тех пор, как не увидел лошадь в загоне. 

О вражде и неприязни к бывшему солдату было сразу забыто, о том, чтобы предупредить о пропаже молодого господина, раб и не подумал. Мысль была только одна: искать Марка прямо сейчас — нельзя терять времени. Оставалось только надеяться, что он недалеко. 

Эска, сын и внук охотника, легко нашёл след коня. Вот следы ведут на виллу, а вот следы в другом направлении. Бритт бросился в лес: всю местность вокруг виллы он уже хорошо изучил, но скоро должно было начать смеркаться, и тёмные тени не позволили бы читать следы.

— Господин! — Эска крикнул, остановившись на мгновение. Ответа не было — и это было плохо. Бритт ушёл уже довольно далеко от дома, по следам было видно, что лошадь скакала галопом, значит, с Марком действительно случилась беда. Оставалось только идти по следу и радоваться, что он хорошо виден. И Эска спешил. 

Какое это было облегчение, когда на очередной окрик он услышал ответ:

— Я здесь, — Марк сидел на поваленном дереве, недалеко от поворота на тонкую тропинку, ведущую к вилле . Он взмахнул рукой, привлекая внимание, и улыбнулся, когда Эска подошёл ближе. Марк обрадовался, увидя бритта: лошадь убежала, а хоть до виллы было не так далеко, если сократить путь по тропинке, но раненая, а теперь ещё и ушибленная нога сильно замедляла движение. Римлянин уже несколько раз останавливался для отдыха, и каждый раз новый переход давался ему всё трудней. В одиночку он бы не добрался домой и к самой ночи. Марк уже предчувствовал, что вскоре его отсутствие заметят и бросятся искать. А суеты вокруг себя он не хотел. Так что увидеть Эску, да ещё и одного, было облегчением. На всякий случай Марк спросил:

— Ты один?

Эска лишь кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться: бежать и кричать одновременно было непросто.  
Марк потянул Эску за рукав:

— Присядь, тебе передохнуть нужно. А потом домой пойдём.

Обычно угрюмый бритт, который всегда давал понять, что едва терпит приказы, на этот раз гонор проявлять не стал, а облегчённо сел рядом. Они немного помолчали, но это уже было не то молчание, что, как ледяная стена, стояло между ними раньше. Сейчас было по-другому — они оба были рады видеть друг друга. Наконец Эска спросил:

— Что случилось?

Марк коротко вздохнул, показывать собственную неловкость не хотелось:

— Мелан испугался змеи, встал на дыбы, а я не смог удержаться, — неожиданно он повернулся к Эске и широко улыбнулся: — А знаешь, эта флегматичная скотина умеет быстро бегать… Да ещё галопом. Я-то честно думал: максимум, на что способен Мелан — это передвигаться ленивой рысью. А тут взбрыкнул, повернулся — и в галоп. Я только его хвост и видел.

Последние слова он произносил уже со смехом. И Эска не мог больше делать свой привычный угрюмый вид: Марк был здесь рядом, жив и здоров, и улыбался ему — Эска облегчённо засмеялся в ответ. В первый раз за долгое-долгое время.


End file.
